Gundam Wing Musical
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just something out of blue
1. Default Chapter

The Musical Gundam Wing Story   
  
Staring: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Kat Winner, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Artemis Reese aka   
the infamous Artemis Maxwell, Rei Yuy Barton, Lita Maxwell (No relation to me or Duo), and   
one of my good friends Angel aka GWingAngel at the Fanfiction.net site .   
And how could I forget Kayla aka Kit-Kat and Mark (who won't be singing he'll just be there)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^One day at school^   
  
Artemis walked up to the school and noticed there was a piece of paper taped to the front door.   
'What's that?'   
She walked up to it.   
It read, "FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS WE WILL TAKE AUDITIONS FOR OUR PLAY."   
"A play how exciting."   
"Wow a play I want to be in it!"   
Artemis turned to find a very excited Lita.   
*sweat drop*   
"Sign up Lita."   
"Not with out you Artemis!"   
Being the sarcastic person that she was blurted out, "Why don't we get the whole gang to sign up."   
Lita's eyes lit up, "That's the greatest idea!"   
Artemis slapped her forehead, 'Sometimes I should learn to keep my mouth shut.'   
Lita ran off, "See you at the auditions Artemis!"   
Artemis turned around, opened the door, and walked inside.   
'I'm such an idiot.'   
"Hey Artemis!"   
She turned around and saw Mark walking up to her.   
"What happen now?"   
"You know that play?"   
"Yeah… what about it?"   
"Well I made the mistake of opening my big mouth and said maybe the whole gang should sign up."   
Mark smiled, "Maybe it's a good thing."   
"Just what I want another thing to worry about." She said as she rubbed her neck.   
Mark patted her back, "It'll be ok… I'll support you."   
Her eyes lit up, "Okie dokie."   
"I should get going… my groups already at the library."   
"Bye."   
He walked off.   
"Could this day get any worst?"   
She cupped her mouth, 'Shit I just opened my big mouth again.'   
She signed then walked out of the building.   
"Artemis!"   
'Who now?'   
She looked to her left and saw Kayla walking toward her.   
"I heard Lita's signed us up for the play… isn't that great."   
Artemis started to blush, "Um yeah."   
Kit-Kat smiled, "You're blushing again."   
Artemis covered her face, "I feel so embarrassed now."   
Kit-Kat smiled again, "You know Artemis you look cute when you blush."   
Artemis looked at her from behind her hands, "Really."   
"Yeah…"   
"Artemis… get your butt over here!"   
"Um… I gotta go."   
Artemis walked away from Kit-Kat.   
"You should thank me you know."   
Artemis looked at Rei, "Thanx… but I can't keep running away from her you know."   
Rei sighed, "Yeah I know since Lita signed us up for the play."   
Artemis looked at the ground, "You know how I like her."   
Rei shook her, "You know it will never happen."   
"What will never happen?" Kayla asked.   
"Ekk!"   
Rei looked at Artemis, "Now look what you've done you've scared Artemis."   
"Sorry… now what were you talking about." Kayla asked innocently.   
Once Artemis got herself together, she turned to Kayla, "I have to say this… I love you."   
Kit-Kat *blink*   
Rei slapped her forehead.   
"I know this may sound like a surprise to you."   
Kit-Kat shook her head, "I've always known."   
Artemis *eye twitches*   
Rei thought long and hard then an idea popped in her, "Anybody up for some food."   
Artemis and Kit-Kat looked at Rei.   
"It was just an idea." Rei said holding up her hands in defense. *sweat drop*   
"Did someone say food!"   
Rei turned around and saw Duo.   
"Yeah."   
Duo walked over to the small group.   
"What's up."   
Rei pointed to Artemis, "She just confessed her love for Kit-Kat."   
Duo *sweat drop*   
Then he grabbed his braid, "You're gay!"   
Artemis waved her hands in front of her, "No it's not like that."   
Kit-Kat ¬.¬ "Oh really."   
"Yeah." She said trying to think of something but failed.   
Kit-Kat looked at Duo, "Yeah she's gay and she's my girlfriend."   
Rei and Duo mouths dropped open and Artemis fainted.   
Lita who just decided to pop up- ?.? "Oh my god that's so beautiful."   
Rei and Duo looked at Lita, "You have got to be CRAZY!"   
Lita- *dumb struck*   
"You know Artemis's bi." Mark pointed out.   
"Ekk!" -- Rei   
"Where the hell did you come from?" - Rei   
He pointed, "From that building."   
Then he looked down, "Why's Artemis on the floor?"   
Kit-Kat spoke up, "I told Duo she's gay… but now that I know she is bi (she trails off)… anyway I told Duo that she was my girlfriend."   
"Um… congrats?"   
Mark- *sweat drop*   
'There goes my chance on asking her out.'   
Rei went ballistic, Duo was still tugging on his braid, Lita was shaking Kit-Kat's hand and congratulating her, Mark was down in the dumps, and Artemis was still passed out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^On the flip side^   
  
Heero was studying for a big test, Kat was playing Chess with Trowa, Angel was still trying to get the idea into Wufei's head that they were indefinitely trying out for the play.   
Heero looked up, "Oh come Wufei it'll be fun and besides we all have to do this."   
Wufei sighed, "All right… when are the auditions?"   
"Thursday and Friday."   
"Of this week?" Trowa said looking up from the board.   
Heero nodded.   
"All right."   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. GW Chap 2

^The Day of the Auditions^   
  
The teacher lined everybody, "Ok I see all the people who signed up… are all friends?"   
Lita smiled, "Hey I don't see anybody else here."   
The teacher nodded, "Well I guess you're my cast then."   
Lita jumped up and down, "Yay!"   
"I swear I'm gonna kill her." Mark whispered to Artemis.   
Artemis laughed.   
"Well my name is Mr. Patlovany… And you are?"   
Lita spoke up, "I'm Lita Maxwell and I love to sing."   
"Riiight."   
Lita *sweat drop*   
"Anyway these are my friends: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Artemis, Mark, Angel, Wufei and Kayla."   
"Well it's nice to meet all of you."   
"So what's this play of?" Wufei asked.   
"Well it's kinda like a musical."   
Artemis rubbed her neck, "That means singing huh."   
Heero looked at her, "Nah."   
Artemis laughed nervously.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
^After the Audition^   
  
Artemis smiled, "I feel like singing a song."   
Rei looked at her, "What song?"   
Artemis smiled, "Gump!"   
Kayla smiled, "All right go for it."   
  
So Artemis jumped onto a table, "Gump sat alone on a bench in the park "My name is Forrest," he'd casually remark Waitin' for the bus with his hands in his pockets, He just kept sayin' life is like a box of chocolates."   
  
Then Rei and Kaylla jumped in, "He's Gump, He's Gump, What's in his head?, He's Gump, He's Gump, He's Gump, Is he in-bred? 

Artemis- "Gump was a big celebrity, He told JFK that he really had to pee, He never feels too dumb because, His mom always told him stupid is as stupid does." 

Rei and Kayla- He's Gump, He's Gump, He's kinda square, He's Gump, He's Gump, He's Gump, What's with that hair?" Run... run... run, run, now Forrest Run... run... run like the wind now Run... run... run, run, now Forrest Run... stop!" 

Artemis- "His buddy Bubba was a shrimp-lovin' man, His friend with no legs he called Lieutenant Dan, His girlfriend Jenny was kind of a slut, He went to the White House, showed LBJ his butt. " 

Rei and Kayla- "He's Gump, He's Gump, He's not too bright, He's Gump, He's Gump, He's Gump, But he's alright." 

Artemis- "Is this Gump out of his head?, I think so, Is this Gump really brain dead?   
I think so, Did this Gump make lots of bread? I think so, And that's all I have to say about that"   
  
Everyone started clapping.   
Artemis jumped off the table and bowed.   
Mark looked at her, "That was great (then he looked at Rei and Kayla) a big thumbs up… you guys were great."   
Rei and Kayla took a bow.   
"You think we should just forget about the play and just sing songs when they come out." Kat asked.   
"Sounds like a groovy idea." Duo said.   
Duo stared humming "Gump."   
"Screw the play!" Heero yelled.   
"I agree." - Trowa.   
"Screw school I'm going home what do you say guys." Duo said proudly.   
"We are all about 17 I guess we could." Kat said.   
Artemis was shocked, "I'm surprised at you."   
Kat smiled, "I know I surprise myself sometimes."   
  
  
  



End file.
